User blog:Zergrinch/Preliminary List of Articles to Create
Characters Main Characters # Rain Bohique Cacique - 13 years old, starting 8th grade; designated as the "Searcher"; skinny, copper skin, long dark hair braided into thick black rope; almond-shaped almond-colored eyes; light brown eyes that seemed to look through you; nicknamed "Raindrop" by 'Bastian # Charlie Dauphin - 13 years old, starting 8th grade, Rain’s best friend; skinny, dark brown eyes; cocoa-brown skin and a short-black Afro; wide face, open and kind, with big dark eyes # Sebastian Bohique - Rain's maternal grandfather; WW2 Captain and pilot of the B-17 “Island Belle” Bomber. Rain called him "Papa"; nickname 'Bastian; died a month shy of age 80 Rain’s Family # Alonso Cacique - Rain's father; six feet tall; 16 years on a boat # Iris Bohique-Cacique - Rain's mother # Rose Bohique - Rain’s maternal grandmother, deceased Charlie’s Family # Charlie's Father - not mentioned; only reference is to his watch that Charlie wears # Adriana Dauphin - Charlie's mother # Lew Dauphin - Charlie's older brother; a sophomore at Northwestern university; soccer scholarship, but benched due to a knee injury; didn't appear # Hank Dauphin - Charlie's older brother; senior cornerback at the local school # Phil Dauphin - Charlie's younger brother; contemptuous of Rain Local Teens # Miranda Guerrero - New friend; lives at Sycorax Island; was away at boarding school; possibly very rich; shorter than Rain with large brown eyes and kewpie doll lips that gave her a bit of a baby face; wavy auburn hair tied into a loose ponytail; light skin; Euro-Spanish accent; more developed than Rain # Marina Cortez - Senior; lives in Malas Almas; older sister died a year prior # Ramon Hernandez - Senior; dating Marina; drives a convertible # Linda Wheeler - End of Summer Partiers; no dialogue # Jay Ibarra - End of Summer Partiers; no dialogue # Renée Jackson - End of Summer Partiers; no dialogue Other Inhabitants # Ariel - Miranda's chaperone; woman of no words # Joe Charone - Ferryman; Bastian’s best friend; WW2 tail gunner # Miller - Sometimes works with Rain’s dad; night janitor at Tio Samuel naval base; assists Rain & Charlie in getting back to the main island # Ibara family - 3 generations attended the Bastian’s funeral # Jackson Family - 2 generations attended Bastian’s funeral # Hernandez Family - 4 generations attended Bastian’s funeral # Father Lopez - Officiated at Bastian’s funeral Antagonists # Callahan - Treasure hunter from Sydney, Australian; owns a boat “BOOTSTRAP”; is paid $50,000 per zemi artifact found. Big man, considerably over six feet, tanned weathered skin, spiky blond crewcut, icy blue eyes that accented a permanent scowl. Long gorilla-esque arm. # Setebos - prissy English accent; Callahan’s employer; a doctor Guests at the Hotel # Rebecca Sawyer - from Hannibal, MO. No appearances - name mentioned only. # Mr. & Mrs. John DeLancey - from San Francisco. No appearances - name mentioned only # Terry Chung & Elizabeth Ellis-Chung - from Cambridge, MA; walked in on Bastian's funeral # Judith Vendaval - from New York; interacted with Rain twice in her dreams; Red lips, very dark eyes, very tall, kind smile; possible bigger role in future; possible psychic powers Tourists # Bernie Cohen - Tried to take photos of Rain and Charlie; hefty; 57 years old # Maude Cohen - Hefty; 55 years old; weighs 171 pounds World War 2 Decedents # Billy Zekaris - Lieutenant; bombardier # Pete Grier - top turret; from Mississippi # "Big" Harry Conners - “big Harry”; waist gunner # "Little" Harry Eiling - “little Harry”; waist gunner # William “Bear” Mitchell - Lieutenant; navigator # Ducky Simpson - Lieutenant; ball turret # Lance Pedros - Sergeant; radio operator # Tommy McMinn - Lieutenant; copilot Naval Personnel # Ensign Chris LeVell - air traffic controller # Commander Stevens - commanding officer # Ensign Dusanek - Miller’s surfing buddy; Navy shuttle pilot Mysteries # Opie - Narrator, basically hinted at as a dog # Maq - Narrator's human companion; beach bum; works as an entertainer # Julia - Called “hura-hupia” by Maq The Soundtrack in Rain's Head #Drums playing a major tribal beat - when cycling away from tourists (ch. 1) #Drums reached their crescendo - reaching the N.T.Z. (ch. 2) #Slinky piano that kind of gave her the creeps - walking home (ch. 3) #Slow and pretty jazz cornet - grandfather about to give her the bracelet #Steel drums taking their own beat - heading towards cemetery (ch. 8) #Steel drums are warm and tangy and familiar in her head - Rain walking through cemetery #Drums built to a climax - Rain willing her grandfather to appear #Could not summon any instrument (ch. 10) #Drums, with more insistent rhythm - the deeper she searched for the bomber (ch. 15) #More drums - Julia reaches the B-17 (ch. 16) #Drums rose to a crescendo - Julia blasted mercilessly #Orchestra of strings hailing their triumph - Julia gives up #Flamenco guitar plays softly - looking for the Cache (ch. 18) #Guitar picking up its tempo - descending towards the Cache Establishments # Nitaino Inn - owned by the Caciques # Royal Dolphin Rentals - owned by the Dauphins The Keys # San Prospero - Capital is Pueblo de San Prospero, where both Rain and Charlie were born # Sycorax Island - Ferry ride to the west # Tio Samuel - northeast arc in gentle curve # Malas Almas - northeast arc in gentle curve # Ile de la Geante - northeast arc in gentle curve # Teatro de Fantasmas - northeast arc in gentle curve # "The Pebble" - northeast arc in gentle curve # Isla Soraya - located farther out Instances of the number Nine * Maq tells Rain her magic number is nine, perhaps as a reference to the number of zemis * Nine out of the ten World War 2 veterans in Bastian's group appear as ghosts * Out of twenty-five missions, the vets successfully bombed Berlin nine times * Bastian tried to teach Rain to use the compass and astrolabe when she was nine * The designation of the Island Belle is Broadway-Niner-Niner-Four (B-994) * "Julia" glared at Maq for exactly nine seconds before backing out and nodding. * The N.T.Z cache has nine stone seats and nine indentations ("keyholes") *# A circular indentation, which was opened by Rain's bracelet *# A deep widening groove *# An oval ring *# A larger more circular ring *# A shallow cup *# A semi-amorphous cross *# A thick equilateral triangle *# A small cylindrical hole *# Last one is vaguely skull-shaped * According to the message in the Cache, there are nine Searchers and nine Zemis *# Rain's snake bracelet is the Healer. Has the power of instantaneous healing Chapter Titles # Drums - Thursday. Rain and Charlie evade tourists, even after Rain took a wrong turn # The N.T.Z. - The pair meet at the No-Tourist-Zone, and befriend Marina. She offers to take them jet-skiing # Snakes - Rain meets Callahan, and her grandfather gives her a precious keepsake # The Ghosts - Rain sees her first ghost (The Dark Man) that night. Friday. Rain has fun with Miranda and Charlie. # Sunset - Rain learns her grandfather died in his sleep; Callahan steals the bracelet; Rain sees the Dark Man again # Fishing - Rain has a troubled night; she dreams again of Judith Vendaval # A Wake - Saturday. The funeral; Rain sees the eight ghosts in the N.T.Z. but Charlie doesn't # Grave - The older teens try to console Rain. She bids her final farewell to Bastian # Searcher - Rain raids Callahan's room for her bracelet, doesn't find it # In Black and White - Sunday. Rain learns the Dark Man is a younger Sebastian. # The Ferryman - Rain sees a picture of her eight ghosts and Charlie suggests they ask Old Joe. # The Storm - Joe reminisces about the past and learns about the ill-fated crew of eight. # The Last Summer Rain - Callahan checks out; Rain and Charlie shadow im to his boat, the Bootstrap # 'Bastian - Rain recovers the real bracelet, but the pair must still escape from Callahan # Healer - Rain and Charlie escape, and find the remains of Bastian's bomber. The bracelet brings it back to life. # The Final Flight of the Island Belle - The Island Belle flies to Tio Sams. Rain, Charlie and the bracelet fight off Julie. # Rendezvous - Rain and Charlie catch a shuttle back to San Prospero; Callahan meets his boss; Maq talks to Julie # The Cache - Rain and Charlie discover the Cache # "Laissez les Bontemps Rouler..." - Rain dances with her grandpa at the end of summer party Translations Conspiratorial conversation with Miranda Cache Text Ghost Keys Miscellany Category:Blog posts